Performance Tip - Accel
Accel is a Performance Tip released as part of the Burst System. It debuted with the release of the B-01 DX Starter Valkyrie Wing Accel on July 18th, 2015. Description The Accel Driver features a flat plastic tip with a small diameter akin to the Flat Performance Tip from Metal Fight Saga and the Flat Running Core from HMS and sits at a standard height. The center of the Driver also contains an embossed logo featuring a stylized letter A for easy differentiation from other Drivers. The Accel Driver performs as a standard flat tip When launched straight, it catches onto the Tornado Ridge and rapidly circles the stadium, eventually moving closer to the center of the arena when it has less Spin Velocity. Alternatively, if launched with a Sliding Shoot, it will be able to maintain a flower pattern and cross the center of the stadium a few times at high Spin Velocity. With the introduction of Xtreme, Accel's usefulness in Attack combinations has been reduced. Even though it has more stamina and is a lot more controllable, it has less speed and power in comparison to Drivers like Xtreme and even Hunter. Due to these reasons it is outclassed for Attack Customizations but it is still the second best Driver for Mobile Stamina types, only being outclassed by Zephyr in that Department. Unlike the fragile Zephyr which is known for breakage and denting problems with constant use, Accel does not suffer from such problems. While Zephyr has better stamina than Accel but due to its fragility issues and the fact that the difference in their performance is negligible, Accel is an excellent substitute for Zephyr. Use in Attack Customizations Accel can be used in Attack Customization Metal God Chip Twin Nemesis/Sieg Xcalibur/Legend Spriggan 2/4/5/7 Glaive/Star/Meteor/Flow/Cross/Vortex Accel. The heavy weight and aggressive shape of Legend Spriggan/Twin Nemesis/Sieg Xcalibur combined with the heavy weight of 2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross/Meteor/Star/Flow can provide powerful hits while the higher stamina of Accel, compared to other Attack Drivers like Xtreme and Hunter, can provide more hits, which can be beneficial in some situations. Use in Mobile Stamina Customizations Accel can be used in Mobile Stamina customization Maximum Garuda/Odin/Deathscyther/Shadow Orichalcum/Alter Chronos/Acid Anubis/Dark Deathscyther/Blaze Ragnaruk Gravity/Spread/Knuckle 2/4/7/8 Glaive/Cross Accel. This customization features high stamina which can also outlast the opponent by avoiding contact. But due to the introduction of Left-Spin in the Burst System, Mobile Stamina Customizations are no longer useful for competitive play. Overall Accel was once one of the best Drivers for Mobile Stamina Customizations, but due to the introduction of Left-Spin in the Burst System, Mobile Stamina Customizations are no longer useful for competitive play. With that being said, it's still a viable Driver for Attack but is overshadowed by Drivers like Xtreme and Variable. Accel isn't a must-have but is a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Differences in Hasbro Version The Hasbro version of Accel, like all other Hasbro Drivers can only be used with Hasbro Energy Layers. The Hasbro version of Accel features a slight decrease in the diameter of the tip, this means it has less speed and attack potential than its Takara Tomy variant but more stamina. But this difference in their performance can be considered negligible. Due to the fact that Left-Spin is not introduced in the Hasbro-Only Burst format, the Hasbro version of Accel sees more use than its Takara Tomy counterpart as it has usage in both Attack and Mobile Stamina Customizations. Use in Attack Customizations Accel be used in Attack Customization Roktavor/Zeutron Z2/Valtryek/Valtryek V2/Spryzen S2 Heavy/Gravity/Knuckle/Spread//Down Accel.The aggressive shape of Roktavor/Zeutron Z2/Valtryek/Valtryek V2/Spryzen S2 provide powerful hits and the high stamina of Accel Driver compared to other Attack Drivers like Xtreme and Variable,allows for more hits increasing chances of a Burst or Over finish, if this Customization fails to KO the opponent.Using Heavy/Gravity disk can provide more powerful hits while using Knuckle/Down/Spread can increase burst resistance. Use in Mobile Stamina Customizations Products Takara Tomy *B-01 DX Starter Valtryek Wing Accel *B-06 Booster Roktavor Central Accel *B-08 Beyblade Start Dash Set (Burst) - Valtryek Wing Accel *B-12 Starter Doomscizor Oval Accel *B-15 Random Booster Vol. 1 Treptune Heavy Claw - 06: Spryzen Central Accel *B-15 Random Booster Vol. 1 Treptune Heavy Claw - 08: Kerbeus Spread Accel *B-18 Beyblade VS Battle Set *B-24 Random Booster Vol. 2 Evipero Wing Needle - 02: Wyvron Heavy Accel *B-29 Starter Valtryek Wing Accel Entry Package *B-?? Gold Ver. (Store Campaign) Hasbro *B9492 Valtryek & Unicrest Dual Pack - Valtryek Wing Accel Gallery Takara Tomy Hasbro Trivia References *Takara-Tomy Parts List